The present invention relates to methods and compositions for use in subterranean operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to additives comprising one or more silicates used to treat tar resident in a well bore, and methods of use.
Many subterranean operations involve the drilling of a well bore from the surface through rock and/or soil to penetrate a subterranean formation containing fluids that are desirable for production. Such drilling operations may include any suitable technique for forming a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation. Rotary drilling operations typically involve attaching a drill bit on a lower end of a drillstring to form a drilling tool and rotating the drill bit along with the drillstring into a subterranean formation to create a well bore through which subsurface formation fluids may be produced. In another method of drilling, coiled tubing may be used instead of jointed pipe and the drill bit may be rotated using a downhole motor. During drilling, drilling fluids may be used, inter alia, to lift or circulate formation cuttings out of the well bore to the surface and to cool the drill bit. Generally, after a well bore has been drilled to a desired depth, the drillstring may be removed from the well bore, and a variety of completion and stimulation operations, including cementing, fracturing treatments, sand control treatments, and remedial treatments may be performed.
In the course of drilling operations, the drillstring and/or other equipment may come into contact with zones of rock and/or soil containing tar; in many such operations, it may be desirable to drill the well bore through these tar-containing zones. However, tar is a relatively tacky substance that may readily adhere to any surface that it contacts, including the surfaces of the well bore and/or any equipment utilized during the drilling operation. Tar also may dissolve into many synthetic treatment fluids used in the course of drilling operations, increasing the tacky and adhesive properties of the tar. If a sufficient amount of tar adheres to surfaces in the well bore or drilling equipment, it may, among other things, prevent the drillstring from rotating, prevent fluid circulation, or otherwise impede the effectiveness of a drilling operation. In some cases, it may become necessary to remove and/or disassemble the drillstring in order to remove accretions of tar, a process which may create numerous cost and safety concerns. The accretion of tar on drilling equipment and/or in the well bore also can impede any subsequent operations downhole, including cementing, acidizing, fracturing, sand control, and remedial treatments.
Existing methods of managing these problems that result from well bore tar incursion have not been successful. Some of these methods involve effecting an increase in hydrostatic pressure in the well bore so as to force the tar out of the well bore to the surface. However, this increased hydrostatic pressure may damage the well bore and/or a portion of the subterranean formation. Other conventional methods utilize treatment fluids that comprise dispersants, surfactants, and/or solubilizers, which allow the tar particles to dissolve in or homogenize with the treatment fluids. However, the tar particles may not be readily separated out of the fluid once they have dissolved into or homogenized with the fluid. The presence of the tar particles in the treatment fluid may alter its rheological properties and/or suspension capacity, which may limit its use in subsequent operations. Moreover, the addition of these dispersants, surfactants, and solubilizers may dramatically increase the complexity and cost of the drilling operation.